The Blue Eyed Native and the Enchanted Goblet of Life
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: Ilvermorny is Here! This is going to be my take on the adventured of this school. Meet Kade, our lovely Native American Protagonist who will attend this school! New Characters! New Villains! New Everything! More Creatures! Awesome Magic! Read as Kade makes friends and tangles with mishaps and mysteries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alright this is a re-make! It will feature new information and new stuff now that there is an American Wizardry School, Ilvermorny and this is my take on what goes on and how everything will be. This will be set in 2002. With a new group of characters, but with hints of characters from the past. And we'll learn some history of American Magic that I've learned and will make up as we go along. This is another destiny story. A hero who has to stop a dark lord, but I want this dark lord to be different than Grindelwald and Voldemort. I haven't thought of it yet. These stories will parallel to Harry Potter to and things will still be different. And maybe add in what America was like then because I was old enough to remember what it was like. Like 9/11? That could have been a Wizard battle or something, right? Well, anyways, here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Chapter 1: The Blue-Eyed Native

It was an ordinary day, a warm day. The kind of day one would just go outside and take a nice stroll through the neighborhood. But for this small incoming family, walking through the neighborhood wasn't necessarily on their mind. What was on their mind, was moving into their new home. Neighbors peeked out their windows of Westerton Drive to see who was moving into their neighborhood as couple of moving trucks drove through following a standard looking car. Soon, these vehicles would arrive at the vacant home of sixteen. One Truck parked into the driveway, one in the street, and the car parked into the driveway. Movers exited their trucks while two doors of the ordinary care opened.

Out of the driver's side, a beautiful middle-aged, lightly tanned colored woman stepped out, with her flowing brown hair, blue eyes, and heart shaped face. Out of the passenger's side, exited a small boy of about ten, almost eleven. He had tanned colored skin, dark brown colored hair, with blue eyes, just like his mother's. He violently slammed the door.

"Kade!" His mother growled. "Please, do not slam the door." She turned away and began to walk towards the house as the boy named Kade, rolled his eyes. "And do not roll your eyes at me, young man." Kade sighed and began to follow after his mother.

Kade followed his mother into the empty House. Once he entered the home, he drearily looked around. "It's a nice home, isn't it?" Kade's mother said, smiling widely. Kade shrugged.

"I don't see why we had to move again," He said.

"You know why, Kade," Kade's mother spoke. "Besides, you start a new and exciting school this year! Aren't you excited?"

 _A new school_ , Kade thought, sighing heavily. This would be his fifth time starting a new school. Why should this one be any different than the others? Well, when Kade's mother spoke about Kade going to an exciting school, she really meant it.

"Oh, come on, Kade," Kade's mother said, reaching into her pocket and wrapping the other one around her son's shoulders. "Don't you want to know about the very same school I attended at your age? The same school I learned all about the mysteries of the world?" And then she whipped something out of her pocket, revealing an ivory colored, thin and eleven inch wooden stick. She waved the stick and soon, things suddenly began to float and fly around as Items materialized and began to set themselves in certain places.

Kade knew this item as a wand; which meant that his mother was a witch, a very powerful with indeed. Which also meant that young Kade, was a young wizard himself. He smiled as the magic flew around him. He couldn't really wait to learn to do the things that his mother knew how to do. Minutes later, everything was set in place. Furniture set in the right spots, pictured hanging on walls, and other variances of decoration. Kade and his mother walked farther into the house, going into separate directions. The house was ordinary with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, and a living room.

Kade decided to walk into the room that was to be is. It was a simple room, the second biggest room of the home. It housed a bed, small closet, a desk, and many of Kade's trinkets and items. Kade walked over to his desk were a small journal sat, and next to the journal, stood a photograph. Kade picked up the moving photograph and stared at it. It was a man who was playing around with a baby version of Kade. This man was Kade's missing father. Or that's what his mother says. Kade reached and touched his chest where his necklace was, that held a small, black and smooth arrowhead. It was his father's.

There was a tap at the window. Kade snapped up and looked up at the window where a familiar looking brown owl sat, holding a couple of envelopes. "Hey, Winston," Kade said, letting in the family owl. "Whatcha got there?" Kade took the envelopes from Winston. One was addressed to Kade, while the other was addressed from Mrs. Angela Lowell, Kade's mother and it was from the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or the MACUSA for short. "Mom!" Kade called out as he began to leave his room to find his mother.

He found her rummaging around the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?" Angela asked as her son entered the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter," Kade lazily answered, then held up the letter for his mom. "You've got a letter. From the MACUSA." Angela took the letter from Kade and immediately opened it. "Oh! It's my information pamphlet for when I start working there on the first." Kade nodded. Another reason as to why the Lowells to move to Massechuesetts. Angela had gotten a job at the MACUSA, working in the Investigative Department. "Did anything else come in the mail?" Angela asked while reading her pamphlet.

Kade shrugged and looked at the letter that was addressed to him.

 **Mr. Kade C. Lowell  
The Second Biggest Room  
Number 16, Westerton Drive  
Boston, Massachusetts**

Kade opened the letter and began to read:

 **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

HeadMaster: Zachariah Morgan Preston Osborn (Order of Honor, First Class)

Dear Mr. Kade C. Lowell,

We hereby inform you that you have been accepted to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed list of all of your equipment and supplies. The start of term begins on the 1st of September. We will await your owl by no later than July 31. Any Owls after the intended date must be concluded with an excusal note from parent or guardian, otherwise you will not be allowed to attend our wondrous school.

Arianna A. Ashton

Deputy Headmistress

 **First-year students will require:**

Set of blue and cranberry colored robes. **  
**Pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).  
Winter Cloak(Blue, Cranberry, or Black) with golden fastenings.  
They may also bring an Owl or any small well-trained creature.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

Chadwick's Charms Volume 1 by Chadwick Boot

American History of Magic by Walter Rold

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

Transfiguration for Beginners by Edward Charles

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Cauldor

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Defensive Magics Against the Dark Forces by Bartelby Drake

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Kade slowly read the letter and a small smile lifted upon his face. "It's my acceptance letter," he muttered. "I came!" he added looking at his mother who was smiling at him. Kade handed the letter to his mother.

"Well, this is just the beginning," Angela said, looking over the letter. "We'll go get your supplies...how about this friday? After all, it is your birthday!" Kade smiled and nodded. This friday, the 26th of July, was to be Kade's birthday. He was turning eleven.

"Do you know where to get all of my things?" Kade asked, furrowing his brow.

"Of course I do," Angela replied. "I am from around here, you know." Kade nodded. His mother was from another part of Massachuesettes, from a small village deep within one of the National Forests in this state. As for Kade's father. All he knew was that his father was from somewhere in the west, around Arizona or New Mexico. His mother didn't talk about him much. It was a sore subject for her so Kade rarely brought it up.

There was a knock at the door. Angela left the room to answer the door while Kade sat at the table and looked at his letter once more. "Hi!" Kade heard his mother say enthusiastically from the front door. "I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow."

"Oh, well we were in the neighborhood," said a familiar and feminine voice. Kade rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who was at the door. "Where's Kade?" she asked. Kade heard the voice clearing meaning she had entered the house. He also heard more than a few feet walking through the house.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen," Angela answered.

Kade continued to stare at his letter when he felt eyes upon him. "Is that your acceptance letter?" spoke a boy around Kade's age. "Mine also came in this morning."

Kade turned around and smiled. "Hey Miles," he said. Miles Merrick, otherwise known as Kade's cousin, from his mother's side. Miles was a few inches taller than Kade, with green eyes, peach skin and blonde hair. "Yeah, it just arrived."

Miles nodded and was about to enter when he was pushed out of the way but someone taller. "Watch it, squirt," said the taller boy, who also had blonde hair, with brown eyes, and was about fourteen years of age. "Kade, where's the food?" he asked, walking over to the cabinets and began to look for some snacks.

"We just moved in, Max," Kade replied to his older cousin as Miles sat next to Kade. "We don't have any food."

"Oh come on," Max said, still rummaging. "I can smell the cookies. I know there are some around her somewhere."

"Max, can't you wait a few minutes," someone else spoke from the kitchen doorway. "We're about to go dinner." Kade look at the doorway and saw his Uncle Jackson standing there. He was over six feet tall, muscular, with blond hair and green eyes. Miles seemed to the shorter version of his father.

"Dad, I need food," Max replied. "I am a growing boy after all." Max's father gave him a stern look.

Max sighed heavily, closing a cabinet and sat down at the table. "Hey, sport!" Jackson greeted his nephew, walking into the kitchen followed by Angela and her older sister, Meredith who smiled lovingly at Kade. She was slightly taller than Angela, with shorter brown hair and brown eyes with a heartshaped face.

"There he is!" Meredith said, walking over and hugging Kade who blushed a little. "Are you excited to start school?" she asked once she released him. Kade smiled and nodded. "Oh, Ilvermorny. You children are going to love it there!" she said to Kade and Miles. "When are you going shopping for the supplies?" Meredith asked, turning to her sister.

"This friday," Angela answered.

"Oh, really," Meredith said, glancing at Kade. "We'll join you!"

Friday had arrived and it was Kade's birthday. He was ready to go as he sat down in the living room and waited for his mother who was still getting ready. "Are you done yet?" he yelled out.

"Be patient, Kade," Angela spoke from her room. "I know it's a bitter wait, but its fruit is sweet." Kade confusedly looked at the wall. Moments later, Angela entered the room and smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Kade smiled and stood to his feet, following his mother out of the house. "Are we going to meet Aunt Meredith and Uncle Jackson there?" Angela nodded. "Where are we going and how are we getting there?"

"We're going into the city," Angela answered, walking over to her car. "And we're driving there." Kade nodded as he and his mother entered the car and began to drive away from their home.

Angela drove into the city of Boston, right in the middle. She manuevered throught he Boston streets when she came across a large car garage, pulling inside and finding a place to park on the ground floor. The two exited the car and Kade began to follow his mother. She began to lead him around the car garage and wodered if she was going the right way. He was equally more confused when they stopped at a back wall, at the far end of the garage with a yellow caution sign.

Angela turned and smiled at her son who looked confused. "I don't understand," he said. Angela pulled out her wand and waved towards the Caution sign, tapping the center of it three times. Suddenly, to the right of the sign, a transparent doorway appeared. Kade's eyes widened in awe, and as he tilted his head to look inside, he saw blurry buildings, and blurry people bustling around.

"Well, go on," Angela insisted. Kade glanced at his mother, than back at the doorway. He looked around and saw a passerby, yet the person passed by as if nothing weird was going on. Kade turned back to the transparent doorway and slowly walked through it. As he passed through, it felt as he was passing through a thick fog. As he emerged, his vision became clear and he entered into a very wondrous place.

"Welcome to the Magical Underground," Angela spoke, appearing next to Kade.

"Whoa," Kade breathed out in awe, walking farther into the Undergroung, Angela following him with a knowing smile.

Kade looked around. Many people, children, witches, and wizards were bustling around, carrying bags full of items, and shopping. He turned his head in every direction as they began walking up and down the walkways, trying to look at everything at once: the stores and the items inside them. There were many kinds of different stores and many other small vendor stands in the middle of the walkways.

"Where are we going to first?" Kade asked, walking next to Angela.

"Let's start with your books," Kade's mother suggested. Kade nodded and then followed after his mother. She led him to a corner book store entitled Burnie's and Noobles' Magical Bookstore. "Here we are," Angela said as the two entered the bookstore.

Kade began to look around once he had entered. It wasn't an ordinary bookstore. Its shelves went all the way up to the ceiling filled with books, and the books were as small as Kade's hands and as big as his whole body.

"Hello, there," greeted a bookstore clerk, wearing brown robes. "How may I help you?"

"Ah, yes," Angela said, pulling out Kade's list of books. "We need these books, here," she finished, handing the clerk the list.

"Ah, I see," the clerk said, looking at the list and then down at Kade with a knowing smile. "Going to Ilvermorny, are we?" he asked, and Kade nodded. "Okay, let me see. Wait here, or take a seat, and I'll go get these books." Angela nodded and led Kade over to the waiting chairs provided while the clerk went to find the books.

Kade looked to his right to a small table and saw a magazine, but the picture on the front was moving. It was a man in some kind of uniform riding on what looked like to be a broomstick. He was flying in the air, holding onto a ball of some kind. He watched as the man on the broomstick threw the ball towards a goal, but before the ball reached the goal, the ball exploded.

"What's he doing?" Kade asked, picking up the magazine to show his mother.

Angela glanced at the magazine and smiled. "He's playing Quadpot," she answered. And before Kade's mother could elaborate anymore, the clerk came back holding onto the 8 books on Kade's booklist. Kade and Angela stood to their feet.

"Alright, here we go," the clerk said, handing Kade all the books that went over his head, but for some reason, the books weren't even that heavy. "Now, that will be 12 galleons and 13 sickles." Angela nodded and handed the clerk the money. "Thank you, and thank you for shopping at Burnie's and Nooble's. Have a wonderful day, and you," the clerk said, glancing at Kade. "Have a great year at Ilvermorny." Kade smiled and nodded.

Angela and Kade exited the bookstore. Angela helped Kade with his books by placing them into her small handbag. Kade was in awe that those eight books actually fit inside her handbag.

After placing the last book in her bag, she looked up at Kade who had a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, it's a Undetectable Extension Charm. It undetectably makes things bigger on the inside only," Angela explained to Kade who nodded. "Maybe you'll learn it one day. Okay, now, let's go get you your school robes, since its closer."

Kade nodded.

Angela led her son over to a new store entitled American Thunderbird, which Kade thought was a weird name.

A man wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black vest, black slacks, and black shoes, with a measuring tape around his neck, walking up to Angela and Kade. "Good afternoon," the Tailor said. "Let me guess. School Robes?"

"Yes," Angela said, placing a hand on Kade's shoulder. "This is Kade's first year."

"Ah, yes," the Tailor said with a knowing smile, and looked down at Kade. "Starting at Ilvermorny's, I see. Well, come with me Mr. First Year," he said, holding out an arm.

Kade looked up at his mother who nodded. Kade then walked over to the Tailor, who led Kade over to a small stool surrounded by a coupl of mirrors. Kade stood up on the stool and at once, the Tailor began to magically measure Kade's waist, limbs, and shoulders.

"So, Ilvermorny," The tailor began, "I heard that there's a new Headmaster there. An American hero of sorts."

"What makes him a hero?" Kade curiously asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know the definition of a true hero?" The tailor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone who saves people," Kade answered.

The Tailor nodded. "Well, yes," he said. "But that's not all what a Hero is about." Kade looked at the older man questioningly. "Sacrifice, son. A hero is all about sacrifice, and we all know that it's not easy being the Hero." Kade nodded as he listened to those words, which suddenly got him thinking. Was his father a hero? Sacrificing himself so that his wife and son could live on?

Minutes later, Kade and Angela were leaving American Thunderbird with a small bag that carried Kade's blue and cranberry colored school robes. They walked a bit when Angela had to go to the bathroom and asked Kade to wait.

Kade sat down on a nearby bench and watched the crowd. Suddenly, there was a growl. "Urg!" he turned his head and saw a boy spitting out some kind of water. The boy was taller than Kade and looked a year or two older, brown, curly hairs that looked to be wet, hazel eyes, and light colored skin.

"What are you trying to do?! Poison me?!" growled the boy who was standing at a vendor that sold beverages. The boy had just thrown down a glass of water, spitting it out. "That's not Tasmanian Rainwater! Give me what I asked for!"

"But young master Wayne, we don't have that here," said the vendor with a frightening look. The young boy by the name of Wayne, glared at the vendor. He pointed at the son. "That sign say you have all beverages available and you don't have the beverage that I want! Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Mister Kinta," the vendor begged. "Please, please don't tell your father. I promise to have what you want by the end of the week."

"Fine," Wayne hissed. "I will be back here by the end of the week. And if you don't have what I want, then be best assured that this place will be shut down," he finished and then turned around, seeing that Kade was looking his way. Wayne tilted his head and smirked Kade's way, yet Kade didn't turn away in fright. He continued to stare at the young bully who then grinned. Suddenly, Wayne turned around and began to walk away.

"I see you started without us," someone spoke, bringing Kade from his thoughts. Kade looked up to see his Aunt Meredith, Uncle Jack, Miles and Max. Kade smiled as he hugged his Aunt and Uncle.

"We just went to a couple of stores is all," Kade answered, and moments later, Angela reappeared and the family began to shop together, first revisiting the Bookstore and the Robes shop. The shopping continued as the group walked through the Underground gaining school supplies from various stores; from an Apothecary to a General Shop to a Quidditch shop for Max. Finally, the family stopped at the last store for the wands of Miles and Kade.

"Do I have to go," Max said, staning in front of the shop. "Can I go check out the Herb Shop instead?"

"Actually, I do need a few ingredients," Meredith spoke, "Plus, Angie, there's something I just have to show you!" Meredith turned to her husband. "Jackson can take the two boys inside while Angie, Max, and I will go to the Herb Shop." Jackson nodded and led the two young boys into the Wand Store.

As the trio entered, Kade took a look around. The were shelves all on the walls, lined with many boxes filled with many wands. There was a counter where a man was sitting with his head in his arms, snoring softly. Jackson walked up to the counter as Mile and Kade looked around the shop. Jackson stared at the sleeping man, and then without warning, slammed his fist onto the counter. The man suddenly jumped up, alarmed and awake, his eyes darting around. His eyes landed on Jackson.

"So sorry," he said. "I dozed off for a minute there." He rubbed his face and looked at Jackson and the two boys who were behind him. "Hello there. Jaeger Jonker, at your service. How can I help you?"

"We're here to find wands for these boys here," Jackson answered, waving over to Miles and Kade. "It's their first year at Ilvermorny."

"Ah yes, I see," Jaeger said, standing to his feet. "I'll start with the blond one."

"Miles, up front," Jackson said, nodding ahead. Miles walked over to the Wandmaker who began to work with him and find his wand while Kade began to walk around. He went over to a wall where a photograph sat. It was a pictire of a man, smiling as he created a wand. There was a name plaque under the photograph which said: Johannes Jonker, the Beginning of a Wondrous Generation of Wandmakers.

Kade suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up to see his Uncle. "Johannes Jonker," he said with a smile. "One of four of the greatest Wandmakers here in America. My father actually knew him. And I had the privilege to buy one of his last wands."

"What's so great about him?" Kade asked.

"He was born to No-maj parents," Jackson answered. "One of the first No-maj-born to become a wandmaker, and a great one at that. There was no wand of his that wasn't any kind of special." Kade nodded in understanding.

"Next?" Jaeger called. Kade turned around, seeing Miles smiling happily walking over to his father with a box in his hand. Kade then walked over to the wandmaker.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hello," Jaeger said with a nod. "Jaeger. Strange name, I know."

Kade smiled and said, "Kade."

"Now, Which is your wand arm?" the wand maker asked.

Kade instinctively held up his right arm. "Right." he answered.

"All right, hold out your right arm," Jaeger said and pulled out a measuring tape from his pocket, starting to take measurements of strange areas on Kade's body, from his knee to armpit and around his head, which Kade thought was strange.

"This is going to help you find out what wand is best for me?" Kade asked as the tape measure zipper around his body.

"It certainly helps, Kade," Jaeger answered. "Wandmaking is a precise magic. We wandmakers would want you to have the wand the fits you most perfectly. You see, each wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Every core has a different sample of a different kind of creature, such as Unicorns, Phoenix tale feathers, heartstrings of dragons, ecetera. Yet no two wands are ever the same, just as no two creatures are quite the same, though there has been one instance of this years back, sometime in Britain." Kade nodded suddenly remembering about a breakout war in Britain some odd years ago with a dark wizard who stopped by a teenage boy. Kade wondered how such a boy could defeat such a strong wizard.

"The wand I give you is yours and yours alone," Jaeger continued, "And, of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. You see, Kade, The wand chooses the wizard." Kade stared at the man curiously, interested in what the elder was saying. Suddenly, the tape measure magically fell to the ground and Jaeger stood in front of Kade, staring into his eyes. He furrowed his brow. "You're of Native descent?"

Kade nodded. "My father was a Native American," he answered.

Jaeger rubbed his chin pensively. He turned his head upwards towards a top shelf where a single box lay, covered in dust as it had been there for centuries. Jaeger magically pulled a ladder over to the shelf so he could retrieve this wand. Moment later, Jaeger walked over to Kade and handed him the box. "This is a wand my grandfather made," he began to say, "I believe it's one of the last ones he ever made." He opened the box to reveal a lightly golden wand with an oak-colored handle.

Kade reached over and grasped the wand. He felt something. A warm sensation vibrated from the wand, to his hand, and throughout his body. It was as if something had awoked inside of him. And Kade knew that this wand had chosen him to be its wizard. He smiled when the sensation vanished and looked up at Jaeger who smiled down at him. "Looks like you've got your wand," he said. "That is an Alder wood wand with the core of a Thunderbird tail feather. Unfortunately the last of its kind."

"Why is that?" Kade asked.

Jaeger shrugged and smirked, "I'd say it'd be me being to afraid to get close to a Thunderbird," he answered. Kade smiled, but it then faltered. "What is it?"

"You said it the last of its kind," Kade spoke. "I was just thinking that since it was the last one, it'd make me someone special." Kade looked up at Jaeger. "But it's not. And I'm not special."

Jaeger smiled sadly and knelt in front of Kade. "Let me tell you something, Kade," he began, "Not one person is the same. They're all one of a kind, and so are you. There is something here - " Jaeger pointed at Kade's heart. "That make's you, who you are. And that is what makes you special. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Kade nodded. "And who knows, maybe you will become someone very extra special in this world." And with that, Jaeger stood up and walked over to the counter to ring up the two wands.

 **A/n: I hope you liked it! More hopefully soon. And if you are a fan of my Josh Black stories. You guys need to be patient with me. I am still working on the basic, but I do have an outside life. But please, be patient. Book 6 will be out one day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here is chapter 2! A bit short, but where i ended it, seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think?**

 **Chapter 2: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft of Wizardry**

August came and went; and it dragged too long for Kade's liking. He was ready to go to school to learn all the magic he could. That whole month, Kade only read through his Defense magical book, and had finished within a week. He read it many times, marking pages on which spells he would definitely like to learn. He also did the same in his copy of Chadwick's Charms Volume One. He would be teaching himself these charms and spells had his mother not taken away his wand. She caught him trying to cast a spell and immediately took it away. It was only a levitation charm. He didn't think it was a big deal at the time. Until his mother told him it was illegal for a wizard who wasn't of age to preform magic outside of school. He was lucky to even have a wand at home. His mother had explained to him that back in the olden days, Students weren't allowed to bring their wands home, but instead had to leave them at school. But as times changed, so did outdated laws.

The rest of the Summer was also spent with Kade hanging out with his cousins, Miles, Max, and one of Max's friends. Now that the family lived closer to one another, they could spend more time together. Kade and Miles mostly hung out together, sharing their ideas on which charms, spells, and curses were their favorites. They also spent some time learning about the most beloved sport, Quadpot. And interesting game beloved by most American wizards and witches. Each team was provided eleven players each, each with a goal of their own, and one ball which had a time limit on it. One the time limit was over, the ball would explode; and whoever was holding the ball at that moment, would be taken out of the game. It was like a combination of quidditch, no-maj soccer, and no-maj dodgeball.

Uncle Jackson was around a lot as well, but he was around to help Kade's mother about what it would be like to work in the Investigative Department at MACUSA. Uncle Jackson was an Auror, and Angela would soon be joining him. Kade wasn't too worried. His mother could handle herself. He knew she was a powerful witch. Aunt Meredith ran her own small potions stall. She made potions for others and sold them to witches and wizards who couldn't afford the upcost of potions at fancy Apothecaries. As for Kade's father, Kade didn't know what he did. All his mother told him was that he was a great wizard who could do amazing things with his wand. That was how he won her heart.

Another thing Kade wondered was where was Ilvermorny located. He had to ask Max where it was.

"Where is Ilvermorny Castle?" Max repeated, and then looked pensive. "That's common knowledge. It's located on top of the highest peak of Mount Greylock in the Berkshires of Western Massachusetts. Duh, squirt. Everyone knows that."

"Highest peak?" Kade repeated. "How do we even get there?"

"How else does anyone get to the highest peak of Mount Greylock," Max said with the roll of his eyes. "Horses," was all he said and then walked away from Kade but he wasn't satisfied so a couple of days before the first of September, Kade went to his mother the night before he was to start School.

"Mom," he said, sitting down on a couch in the living room. His mother was sitting in a chair reading a book. She looked up questioningly at her son. "Tell me more about Ilvermorny. Max said it's at the highest peak of Mount Greylock. I thought you told me it was surrounded by a forest?"

Angela smiled. "It's both, sweetie," she replied, closing her book. The peak is enormous. It holds not only Ilvermorny castle, but a surrounding thick forest with a lake deep within. The forest holds many mysteries, and one shouldn't venture in alone. It is filled with many magical creatures. There is only one trail and that is the trail that leads to Ilvermorny Castle."

"And how are we to get there?" Kade curiously asked.

Angela smiled. "You will see tomorrow," she said. "It's bedtime. Off you pop!" Kade nodded and went to bed. He couldn't fall asleep right away as he was too excited for tomorrow. But sleep soon claimed him in the late of night. His sleep only felt like seconds when his mother woke him from his slumber. "Kade, it's time to get up," he heard his mother say.

Kade sat up as bright light shined throughout his room. He squinted, glancing towards the window, showing that the sun had yet to rise. "What time is it?" he tiredly asked.

"It's four in the morning," Angela asked, going over to Kade's closet. She pulled out a black trunk with Kade's initials on it. She opened it and saw that it was empty and sighed. "Didn't I tell you to pack yesterday?"

"Oops," Kade replied with a sheeply smile. Angela rolled her eyes, pulled out her wand and waved it. Clothes, books, and other school supplies soared out from the spots they lay and flew into Kade's trunk. Once everything was inside, Angela shut the trunk and locked it. She looked over at Kade who was sitting up, yet his eyes were closed as he was falling back to sleep.

"Kade!" Angela shouted.

Kade jumped and his eyes snapped open. "I'm awake!" he said, hopping to his feet. "I'm awake." Half an hour later, Kade and Angela were on the road. Once he was in the car, Kade fell right back to sleep, having a very strange dream.

 _It was raining violently the dark of night. Thunder clapped in the distance of a flat plains desert. A lone figure stood in the middle of no where, wand in hand and looking into the thundering sky. The thunder clapped extrememly loudly, and right after that, there was a loud searing call. The call echoed throughout the desert land._

 _The wind suddenly picked up. The figure turned around and seeing an enormous creature in the sky, flying down towards him. It was a Thunderbird. It violently flapped it four wings, causing the storm to become more violent. It screeched out loudly, landing in front of the figure. The thunder lit up the area, revealing a tall Native American man. He reached up to pet the silver colored Thunderbird._

 _Suddenly, there was a green flash. The man turned in horror as something green struck the Thunderbird which cried out and fell to its death. The man screamed in horror. He whipped around only to be face with the same green flash._

Kade jumped, startled by his dream. He squinted out the window. The sun was up, and they seemed to be driving through a heavily wooded area. "What time is it?" he groggily asked.

Angela glanced at her wand. "It's almost seven," she answered. "We're almost at the stables."

"Stables?" Kade whispered to himself. So Max was right? He was going to be riding a horse to Ilvermorny? Was he? He continued to the think about this, forgetting all about his dream, watching the trees as the passed by. Soon, Angela began to slow. Kade sat up and looked around, wondering why his mother was slowing down. There was no stop sign, no stop lights. There wasn't even a turn street. He was surprised when his mother suddenly turned to the left. He gasped as his mother was turning into a tree, shutting his eyes. But they didn't crash. Kade opened his eyes just as he exited a magical barrier of some kind onto a new road, and unlike the last road that didn't have any traffic at all, this road was filled a much more traffic. Angela was now following a line of cars, and some were also on the left side leaving into the magical barrier.

"The magical entrance to the Ilvermorny Stables," Angela said with a smile. "Keeps them hidden from the No-Maj." Kade nodded and watched as his mother drove straigh ahead for a few more miles.

Minutes later, a structure began to come into view. Kade sat up to get a better look at the building. It wasn't a house or any kind of known building. It was what Angela called it; a Stable. An enormous stable housing not only many horses, but large carriages. There was also a road trail into the woods to the far right of these Stables.

As Angela pulled up, Kade watched as many magical families surrounded the Stables; dropping off their kids, saying their goodbyes, and watching them as their kids entered carriages that began to be pulled by horses and led onto the trail. Angela pulled to a stop. "Here we are," she said. Kade smiled and the two exited the car. Kade pulled out his trunk, and Angela led her son through the crowd and towards the Stables.

The duo walked up to one of the large carriages where a uniformed coachman took Kade's trunk and placed it on top of the Carriage. Kade turned to his mother who knelt down, smiling at him. "This is it," she said, her eyes glistening. "This is where your adventure begins." Kade smiled at his mother and then hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said once he released her.

"I'll miss you too," his mother replied, standing up and brushing his hair with her hand. She smiled. "Go on." Kade nodded. He turned away from his mother and began to make his way towards the carriage. As he began to enter, he turned around to give one last wave to his mother, and then entered the carriage.

Once inside, Kade was amazed. It was like a two story, double-sized train carriage. There where eight tables, four on each level, with a walking aisle across horizontally. In the middle of both sets of tables, were ladders that led up to the second level. Windows lined the sides. Each table could seat three people, meaning, twenty four people could fit into one carriage. Four people already sat inside, all on the lower level, two sat together, while the other two sat on their own. Kade opted to sit on the second level, to the far left, next to a window.

Minutes later, the carriage began to fill up as more students appeared. Kade looked out the window, and wondered where Miles and Max were. Probably in another carriage maybe.

"Hello there!" Kade heard someone say. He turned ahead to see someone in front of him, looking right at him. It was another boy, about his age, with blue eyes, tan skin, and surprisingly, blue hair.

"Hi," Kade greeted with a small smile.

"I'm Finnley Kowalsky," the boy said. "My friends call me Finn, if I had any friends."

Kade smiled, "I'm Kade," he replied. "Kade Lowell."

"Nice to meet you, Kade," Finn said. "So is this your first year as well?" Kade nodded. "Mine too." A few more students piled in, two more next to Finn, and one to Kade's right. Moments later, the Carriage began to move. "Finally," Finn said, looking out the window. "We're moving. Can't wait to get to Ilvermorny! My parents tell my great stories about it. What do you know about it?"

"I know about a new Headmaster," Kade answered, thinking about what he knew about Ilvermorny, and knew he didn't know a lot about it.

"I heard that too!" Finn exclaimed. "My mom likes him. Says he's a hero. Did you know that he fought off a horde of vampires all on his own," he spattered, "Or that he took on three trolls with a squad of men, but only he survived and killed all three trolls, or that he fought off a giant within 5 minutes all on his own, and that he also survived an attack from a pack of werewolves!"

"Those are just rumors," spoke the girl sitting in front of Kade. Kade and Finn looked over at the girl. She had dark raven colored hair, green eyes behind square-rimmed glasses, button-shaped nose, and heart shaped face, about eleven years of age.

"What do you know?" Finn spoke in a snarky tone.

"I know that he was an Auror when he was younger," the girl said, not looking up from the book she happened to be reading. "He was undercover for many years, breaking in a huge case and catching one of the darkest wizards of our time. He took down one vampire and he defeated one giant with help of a couple of other Aurors. And yes, he did survive a couple of werewolves, but he also had some help there too."

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The silence and the roll of your eyes signifies that you're wrong and that you won't admit it," the girl continued, glancing up at Finn, and then at Kade. She stared a little longer at Kade but then turned back to her book.

"Who even are you?" Finn blurted in an annoyed voice.

"Mako Mizumi," the dark haired girl answered. "And you are?"

"Finn Kowalsky," Finn replied. "And that's Kade Lowell." Kade nodded towards Mako who nodded back. Finn turned back to Kade. "What house you reckon you'll be put in?" he asked.

Kade shrugged. "Maybe Wampus, I guess," he answered. "You?"

"I'm hoping for Thunderbird!" Finn exclaimed. "Just because thunderbirds are cool."

"Just because you think it's cool, doesn't mean you'll be put into that house," Mako spoke up.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then please, oh informative one," he began, "Tell me what house you'd be in and why?"

"I believe that I will be in Horned Serpent," Mako answered, looking up from her book. "That is where the smartest ones go - "

"And you consider yourself smart?" FInn scoffed with the shake of his head. Mako huffed and went back to her book. As it felt silent, Kade looked out the window. They seemed to be going up hill now, but there were trees all around. Kade figured they were somewhere at the bottom of the mountain, slowly going up. Kade wondered how long this ride was going to be. He sighed thinking that they probably wouldn't reach Ilvermorny till nightfall. He sighed glancing over at his two new aquaintances, Finn Kowalsky and Mike Mazumi...Mazumi? That name sounded familiar and then it came to him.

"Mazumi?" Kade said out loud. Mako looked up at Kade. "As in Mazumi Mixtures and Ailments?" Finn snapped to look at Mako in awe. Mako tried to hide behind her book.

"You're from that Mazumi family?" Finn asked. "That family that owns many potions shops around the country?" Mako nodded from behind her book. "You're, you're rich!" he exclaimed.

Mako sighed, placing her book down. "No, my family is rich," she automatically replied, as if she answered this many times before. Finn rolled his eyes. "Why are you even here, when you could have hired private tutors or something?" Mako sighed and looked away, out the window. Kade was watching her.

"Finn," he called, Finn looked at Kade. "Be quiet. Change the subject." Finn looked taken aback but nodded nonetheless.

"So, Kade," Finn began, taking Kade's advice. "Are you going to take up Quadpot?"

"I thought first years weren't allowed for Quadpot?" Kade inquired.

"No, that's Quidditch," Finn informed. "Quadpot is different. They do play on brooms, but it's not played as high as Quidditch is. If you fall of your broom in Quadpot, you're more likely to suffer bruises or a broken bone, where as in quidditch, you could actually fall to your death." Kade nodded in understanding. Maybe he will pick up Quadpot.

"Maybe," he said. Kade looked at the windows, noticing that the trees seemed to be thinning the higher they went up Mount Greylock and soon, there were no trees at all but rocky terrain.

Soon, lunchtime rolled around, and Kade's stomach growled. He looked around, wondering if food would be served or something, and probably should have brought stacks. But as if something appeared to have read his mind, plates, cups and pitchers, and silverware appeared on all the tables inside the carriage. All of the new students were in awe.

"Whoa," Finn whispered, and a minute later, food filled the plates, and soda or juice filled the cups and pitchers. Seconds later, the children dug in ate some food. After lunch, more conversation began to pick up between Finn and Kade, though Mako kept reading to herself. Hours drooped by. Kade glanced out the window every half hour, going further up the mountain and the terrain became more rocky. And soon the sun began to set.

"The sun is setting and we're not even there yet!" Finn exclaimed, leaning on his hand and looking out the window. "This is one long ride."

Kade was in the same position, looking at a passing rock wall, when something suddenly flew into the window. Kade and Finn jumped back from the window. "What the hell was that?" Kade asked, glancing at Finn.

"It looked like a fat blue mosquito," Finn said, looking back at Kade.

"Sounds like a Billywig," Mako spoke up, looking at her window where she saw the vast forest land as far as the eye could see. "We must be getting close to the top."

And soon enough, Mako was right. Kade looked out and up the window of the carriage, seeing a cliff, and trees atop of the cliff which became closer and closer. And soon, their carriage and others were passing through a large stone arc. The entered the peak of Mount Greylock.

The Carriages rode down a new road towards a courtyard with a large fountain, rounding around the fountain and stopping next to another path that led up to the Ilvermorny Castle. All the carriages stopped and students began to exit. Kade, Mako, and Finn were the last to exit their carriage. Kade hit the ground floor looking up. The sky was clear, filled with a full moon and all the stars as far as the eye could see.

"First years of Ilvermorny!" Someone shouted. "Line up over here, please!"

Eleven year olds began to gather around to the front of the fountain while the older students began to leave the carriages and move into the castle. Kade, Mako, and Finn walked over to the group of first years. At the front of the group stood a man. He was tall and skinny, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was clean shaven with a rectancle jaw. "Line up over here!" he repeated, and soon the first years were done lining up. The man looked up and down the line of first years.

"Welcome," he said with a smile, spreading out his arms. "To Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Professor Stewart Ainsley! I will be your History of American Magic Professor. But right now, I am your guide into the castle of Ilvermorny! I am too take you into the entrance hall, to get you sorted into your separate houses. They are: Horned Serpent, for those who crave knowledge; Wampus, for those are keen, sophisticated, and self-possessed; Pukwudgie, for those with a Heart of Gold; And finally, the Thunderbird house, for those who will never surrender their Honor!" All the students whispered and glanced at one another. "Now, if you'll follow me, please?"

Professor Ainsley led the group of first years down a path towards the Castle front doors. Ainsely stopped at the large oak doors, turning to the students. He waved over to the two marble statues in front of the doors. "These are the founders of Ilvermorny, Isolt Sayre and James Steward." Ainsley turned around and pushed the doors open, leading in the first years.

The first years entered the Entrance hall, which was a circular room topped by a glass cupola. A wooden balcony runs around the room one floor above, where it was already filled with the upperclassmen. The lowel hall was empty except for four enormous wooden carvings representing the houses: the Horned Serpent, the panther Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie.

Ainsley turned to the first years. "This is where you are to be sorted," he told them. He pointed to the center of the room, in front of the wooden carvings. "Now, when I announce your name, you will stand on the Gordian Knot symbol and wait to be sorted." All the students nodded in understanding. Ainsely reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll, unrolling it, and called the first name. "Rufus Alwick!"

A blond hair boy stepped forward, walking up and standing on the Gordian Knot, looking around nervously. A few seconds later, the crystal upon the carving of the Hornet Serpent's forehead glowed. The boy let out a relieved breath as upperclassmen of Hornet Serpent clapped for him. After he was sorted, he was to leave the entrance hall to join his classmates. A few more students were call upon, going into their houses.

"Piper Crabtree!"

A girl with auburn hair and brown stepped forward. She stood and waited for a few seconds, when the carving of the Puwudgie raised its arrow. She was applauded by her new housmates. A few more students were sorted.

"Nikko Harkness!"

A very small boy with dark hair and brown eyes shyly stepped forward and onto the Gordian Knott. He looked ahead, and suddenly, the carving of the Wampus roared. He smiled shyly, and was applauded by his new classmates and left the Hall. A couple more were sorted.

"Finn Kowalsky!"

Finn's eyes widened, and stepped onto the the Gordian Knot. He was surprised when the carving of the Thunderbird beat its wings. He smiled as he was applauded by his new upperclassmen and left the entrance hall.

"Kade Lowell!"

Kade inhaled deeply and stood forward, stepping onto the Gordian Knot. He waited for a few seconds, and then a few seconds more. He glanced around, as it was taking a bit longer for him. He was getting nervous, but then, the Pukwudgie raised its arrow. That wasn't all. The Wampus roared, The Horned Serpent's crystal glowed, and finally, the Thunderbird beat its wings. The whole entrance hall went silent. Students began to whisper and glance at one another. Kade looked over at Professor Ainsley for answers. Ainsley's mouth was agape in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thunderbird**

Kade looked back at the four carvings, back at the crowd, and then back towards Professor Ainsley. The crowd began to whisper to one another. Lade stood there, having no idea what he should do or what house he know belonged to.

"That's quite an honor," someone spoke. Kade snapped to his right, seeing a man leaning inside an archway. The man was dressed in a three-piece no-maj suit. He had black greying hair, and two different colored eyes, one blue and the other was grey as it had been scarred. Kade narrowed his eyes at the myterious man. The man stepped forward. "The last person I remember who had received this honor was the great late Seraphina Piquerey in the late 1800's. And later she became the President of MACUSA." There was a gasp of whispers. The mysterious man walked over to Kade and slowly circled around him. "But what does that mean for you?" he rhetorically asked.

Kade gulped. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"Only you can figure that out for yourself," The man answered.

Kade nodded but he was still a bit confused as to which house was his. "So which house do I really belong to?" he asked, looking at the man.

"Well." The man stood next to Kade, looking at the four house carvings. "That is up to you, Kade Lowell." He held out a hand towards the four carvings. "Now, ask yourself. Which house calls to you?"

Kade looked at each of the carvings. He felt nothing for Pukwudgie, Wampus, or Horned Serpent. But when he stared at the Thunderbird carving, something inside of Kade had awoken. Like a thunderstorm inside of his magical core. "Thunderbird," he muttered.

"A little louder, son."

"I chose Thunderbird!" Kade nearly yelled. A second later, the upper classmen of Thunderbird roared with applause. Kade smiled widely and turned to the Mysterious man who nodded at him. Kade nodded back, turning towardsthe staircase to join his new classmates.

The mysterious man turned back to Ainsley. "Professor Ainsley, you may proceed with the sorting," he said and then took his leave, letting the sorting to continue. Kade watched the sorting go on. He was happy to see Miles was also put into Thunderbird. He was equally surprised as Mako when she too was thrown into Thunderbird and not into the house that she wanted to be in. Finally, the sorting was over.

Professor Ainsley turned to the students. "Now that the sorting has come to a close," he began. "It is now time for the opening feast!" He walked over to the crowd of Illvermorny students and lead them into a Grand Hall. Kade and te rest of the first years looked around in awe. The Grand Hall was a enormous dining hall. It consisted of five elongated different colored tables; four vertical and one horizontal at the front of the large room which consisted of the staff of the school. Two seats happened to be empty at the staff table. Obviously one of the seats belonged to Professor Ainsley, but the other empty seat was in the dead center of the table. Whose seat did it belong to?

Once the students began to enter the Grand Hall, they began to separate to their respective house tables. Kade followed the group of Thunderbirds to the far left table or an golden oak color. Kade sat down around the center of the table, noticing that the table was filled with empty plates, bowls, glasses, and other dishes. Miles sat to Kade's left, Finn to his right, and diagonally to his left was Mako.

"Ahem! Attnetion Students!" Someone spoke from the Staff table as the students finally finished sitting down. Kade and his new friends turned to the Professor who stood up from her seat. She was tall, slim, middle-aged, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a triangular face. "Welcome First Years! As for everyone else, Welcome Back! Most of you know me as your No-Maj Studies Professor. As for you first years, I am your deputy Headmistress, Professor Arianna Ashton." There was a short applause. Arianna raised her hands. "Let the feast begin!" Kade looked in front of him as food sprang to life and appeared on all the dishes on the table. A second later, Kade began to pile food onto his plate, as well did his new friends.

"So, Finn," Miles began, fork and knife in hand. "What do your parents do?"

Finn took a drink of lemonade, "My mom studies magical herbs and plants from the Atlantic Ocean," he answered. "As for my father, no matter how skilled at magic he is, he runs a bakery."

"Really?" Kade said.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it's a family business," he began to explain. "Third generation I believe. He loves it, but I don't know if I'm going to follow. I'd like to see what's out there." Miles and Kade nodded in understanding. "What about you, Miles?"

"My father is an Auror," Miles easily let out. "And my mom runs a small Apothecary outside our home. She mixes great potions and stuff at an affordable price."

"What about you, Kade?" Finn asked.

"My mother is an Auror," Kade answered, taking a bite of dinner.

"What about your father?"

Kade shrugged. "Never met him," he replied. "And my mom doesn't talk much about him. Even when I ask, she just changes the subject."

"Do you know anything about him?" Finn curiously asked.

"All I know is that he is a Native American wizard and that he was a great one at that," Kade confirmed.

"If you're Native American, how come you're not going to your father's school?" Make asked, entering the conversation.

Kade looked up at her in confusion. "I am going to my father's school?" he said unsurely. "What do you mean?" he asked Mako.

"The Native American Wizarding Community has their own school. It's located in the Southwest of our country," explained Mako. "Exclusively only for Native Americans, near a Native American Village."

"So we have two schools?" Miles exclaimed. "I had no idea." Neither did Kade who was just as confused. His father went to a different school than his mother. He just assumed that Illvermorny was where both his parents went and met, but turns out they went to different schools. So, where and how did his parents meet, then?

"We actually have four schools," Mako added. "The other two schools are Salem's School for Witches, and the Northwest School of Wizardy and Witchcraft for the people who live on the west coast, too far to travel to Illvermorny."

"I didn't know," Kade spoke up, talking about his father's school. "My mom didn't tell me. Maybe it's because I'm not a full blooded Native American."

"You're not?" Finn blurted out. Kade shook his head. "I mean, you look like it to me." The night continued on with small chats of favorite subjects to Quadpot to Quidditch, etc. The whole night was fun for Kade, and it had yet to be over.

"Ahem!" Professor Ashton cleared her throat to get the students' attention. "May I have your attention please?" The chattering quieted down and all eyes turned to the standing Professor. "I have a few announcements before you are to be dismissed. First years, please take note, that the surrounding forest is forbidden to enter for all who do not have a Professor's permission. Magic is not allowed outside of the classrooms or inside the common rooms or hallways. We do have special classrooms with proper chaperons if you would like to practice your magic, But! only the magic that has been assigned to you by your Professors. Thirdly, I will be happy to announce that this year we will be hosting a National Quadpot Tournament." There were many excited whispers and gasps. "If you would like to participate, Tryouts will be held at the beginning of next month. Please confirm your information with your Head of House. All ages are allowed to tryout and participate, however, if you are on the Quadpot National Team, then you cannot participate in your House's Quadpot or Quidditch teams. If you would like to participate in these teams, you pay confer with your House Captains of the teams."

Kade sat up. Quadpot seemed something interesting that he wanted to do. Maybe he should tryout. "Alright, that is all of the announcements for today. First years, let me once again welcome you all to Illvermorny. We hope you enjoy your stay and fall in love with our school!" Voices began to rile up and students began to stand up and leave. "First years, please report to your Head of House!" Professor Ashton finished.

Kade stood up with his friends and began to leave with his friends, exiting the Grand Hall. "First year Thunderbirds, over here please!" Kade, Miles, Finn, and Mako, bringing up the rear, walked up to the Professor who was calling out to the young Thunderbirds. It turned out to be Professor Ainsely. "Hello Again!" Ainsley greeted to the young children when they gathered around him. "If you already forgot, I am Professor Ainsley. And I will be taking you to your Thunderbird Common Room. If you please, follow me!" Ainsley turned and beagn to lead the first years away from the Grand Hall.

Kade looked down and saw that his shoe was untied. He knelt down to tie his shoe as the crowd continued forward. He stood up, feeling eyes were watching him. He slowly turned around seeing a doow that was open, leading outside. Kade could see a figure standing there in the dark and could see eyes, one blue, the other grey.

"Kade!"

Kade snapped around to see Finn called and waving to him over. Kade jogged up to catch up with the crowd.

Ainsley led the group down a hallway towards a large lobby with four staircases. Ainsely stopped and turned towards the first years as other various students walked up their respective staircases. "These staircases lead up to each of the common rooms," Ainsley began to say. Kade looked at the staircases. There were two staircases at the back of the area, which ascended upwards, but leading to opposite directions. On the left side of the lobby was a staircase leading westward and a staircase to the right leaded eastward. "Our staircase in the third staircase, this way," Ainsely explained, and led the first years to the back right staircase. Ainsley led the thunderbirds up two flights of stairs, and turning into a hallway, leading them down, passing a few doors.

As Kade followed the group, he took in the scenery. This hallway was filled with a line of armor statues and many different kind of moving portraits. Blue and cranberry colored Banners had from below the ceilings as well as school flags embroidered with the school crest. Ainsely led the Thunderbirds to another staircase, walking up two flights, and into another another hallway towards another staircase. "We're almost there," Ainsely spoke, and then led the kids up four flights of stairs, and finally into a hallway. He led them to the end of the hallway where a large oak door with a golden doorhandle sat. A carving of a Thunderbird was on the front of the door. "Here we are!" Ainsley said, turning to the first years once they were at the front of the door. "Now, only a true Thunderbird can open this door. Now, would anyone of you like to try?" the Professor asked, looking at each of the students. All the students looked at one another, when one small hand was raised. It was a boy that had been sorted before Kade. His name was Isaac Ezras.

The short, curly brown haired, brown eyed boy stepped forward towards the door. Everyone watched as he walked up to the door. He reached up and grabbed the doorknob. the first years watched as the knob gave off a golden glow and the Thunderbird on the door gave our a soft caw. Isaac smiled as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Good job," Ainsley praised.

"What happens if someone who isn't a true Thunderbird tries to open the door?" someone from the group asked.

"Well, then they are met with a doorknob that will magically burn their hand," Ainsely answered. "But don't worry, it's not too painful, and I doubt it will happen to any of you, I'm sure!" he added with a smile. "Let's take a peak, shall we?" he suggested, moving next to Isaac and opening the door wider. He stepped aside and waved over to the first years who then began to file in.

Kade and the others entered through the door, into a large alcove, passing through it. They entered a large den room that was already occupied by the older students. It was a beautiful room decorated in various colors of gold and honey. At the back of the room was a large fireplace, which was currently crackling away and providing heat to the room. In front of it was a dark golden enormous, semi-circular couch that lack as if it could fit a dozen students easily. there were other chairs and couches in various places of the room, all looking quite plush and comfortable. There were a couple of study tables which sat next to a couple of bookshelves that was full of books. One either side of the fireplace were sets of stairs that led upwards.

"Welcome to your common room, Thunderbirds!" Ainsley announced with a big smile as the first years looked around in awe. "The stairs up to the right lead to the boys dormitories, and the girls are to the left. The first door you come across is for you, the first years. You are not allowed into one another's dorms. We do no allow boys in the girls dorms, vice versa. Now." Ainsley waved his hand, and a stack of papers appeared in his hand. "Starting tomorrow, you will start your classes. You will be taking eight classes altogether. 7 required classes and including one class of your choosing." He began to hand out the papers. "This is a list of classes that are not required but you may take for extra credit, though as you get older, and choose your career path, some of these classes will become required. So, I say to you, choose wisely! Once a class is chosen, that is your class until third year when you can change it."

Kade accepted his list of classes, and read them:

1\. Xylomancy/Divination -  
2\. Ancient Runes - Persophone Jones  
3\. Arithmancy - Thaddeus James  
4\. No-Maj Studies - Arianna Ashton  
5\. Care of Magical Creatures - Darwin Marvel  
6\. Magical Transportation - Peter Willings  
7\. Alchemy/Elemental Magic - Zachariah Osborn  
8\. Ancient Magical Studies - Jonah Levia  
9\. Medical Magic - Anna Thistles  
10\. Wandlore - Bernard Wesley

"Remember to choose one wisely," Ainsley repeated as he watched the first years pull out pencils or pens to make their choose for their elective class. "Once you have chosen your class, hand the slip back to me where I will add them to your schedules. Which you will receive tomorrow at breakfast."

"What are you going to choose?" Finn asked Kade who shrugged. There were a few good choices. "Hey,what did you choose?" Finn asked someone else. Kade looked up to see Miles and Make had turned in their slips.

"I chose Ancient Runes," Mako answered when she came back to the group. "I'm interested in Runes."

"I went with Care of Magical Creatures," Miles answered.

"Alright!" Finn answered, circling his answer. "Care of Magical Creatures it is!" he then turned his slip into Ainsely. Kade looked down at the list. Magical Creatures would be a good class, but Alchemy was calling to him. He was curious, so he circled Alchemy. He stood up, walked over to Ainsley and handed him his slip. Ainsley rose an eyebrow.

"Alchemy huh," He said with a nod. "Not a lot of people take that, but maybe it will change since the Professor is new," he told Kade who nodded. Soon, all the slips were turned in. "Alright you lot," Ainsley said, straightening the slips of papers. "A few more announcements. This is your house, and while you are here, it will become something like your family; your brothers and sisters if I may. Now, at the end of every year, a House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points, which is a great honor. House points are rewards to those who strive for triumphs and good deeds. But there is also a down side. Any rule breaking or bad deeds from any of you will cause you to lose house points. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding Witches and Wizards. Maybe some of you will add to that." He exclaimed looking seriously at each of the Thunderbird First Years. "Have a good rest of your night. Breakfast is at as early as six and over at eight. Don't sleep too late or you might miss the entertaining first day of class! Goodnight!" And with that, Ainsley turned and left the first years who began to scatter around the common room.

Kade watched the first year dispersing. There were a total of ten first years; five boys and five girls. The boys were him, Miles, Finn, Isaac Ezras, and Jason Lee. The girls were Mako, Clara Oswin, Maggie Greene, Zoe Sheppard, and Cecilia Zamara.

Kade yawned, deciding that he should go and get to bed, since he'd like to get up early. He began making his way towards the dormitories. He only waved to Mako who was also going to bed, as Miles and Finn were talking to one another animatedly. Kade walked up the stairs to the right of the fireplace, and entering the first door he came across. He entered the dorm and looked around. It was an oval shaped room, with five beds lining against the left of the door. Across the beds were cupboards and two doors which turned out to lead to bathrooms and showers. Kade walked over to the first bed, where his things had been laid next to. He examined his area. There was a small night table next to his bed which held a lamp. His bed was covered with golden blankets and white sheets. He sat on it and it turned out to be very comfortable. He kicked his shoes off, and lied down on his new bed. It was only minutes later that Kade had fallen asleep.

 _He was in a small atrium. Torches sat on pillars, encircling around the room. Kade slowly entered this atrium. It was mostly empty except for the pedestal that sat in the center of the room. Something was on top of that pedestal. As Kade moved closer, he saw that an ancient looking goblet sitting in the center. A second later, Kade was standing right in front of the Goblet which he saw was filled with blue liquid. He reached out to grab it. But suddenly, an arm snatched his arm. Kade snapped his head to see who had grabbed his arm. It was a Native American man who was looking sternly down at him. He shook his head, and pushed Kade's arm away._

 _Kade stared at the man. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the was a searing caw. It was extremely loud that Kade had to close his eyes and cover his ears. Once it was over, Kade opened his eyes to see that the mysterious man was gone. He sighed, turning back to the goblet and stared at it. Suddenly, he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. Kade turned around to become face to face with a large bird like creature. It gave out a loud whistling caw -_

Kade instantly sat up from his bed. That call sounded so real that his ears were actually ringing. He touched his right ear, suddenly feeling something wet and warm. He pulled his hand back to see a bit of blood on it. He stared at in confusion. How was this even possible? Why was his ear bleeding? What was that dream about? Was it even a dream?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The American Magical Educational System

Kade was in the bathroom, standing in front of a mirror examining his ears. He wiped away all the blood and was making sure his ears still worked. He clapped his hands together, which he easily heard. He sighed in relief, though wondered if he should head to the infirmary to get his ears checks.

"Good morning," someone greeted, entering the bathroom. Kade turned to see that it was Jason Lee, stumbling in sleepily towards the toilet.

"Morning," Kade replied, turning to quickly throw away the bloodied paper towels. He quickly washed his hands and left the bathroom, re-entering the dormitory. All the other boys were still asleep. Kade walked over to his space, glancing at a grandfather clock that was in the room. It was 6:15 in the morning. From what he remembered, breakfast had just begun; and by the sound of his growling stomach, Kade was hungry.

Kade pulled out his trunk, began to pull out his new school robes, and began to change into them. Once he was done, Kade left the dorm, and entered the common room. There were a couple of students sitting around, getting things ready for the day. He continued to leave the common room and into the hallways of Illvermorny. Since it was a bit early, the hallways were practically empty as Kade made his way into the Grand Hall. Though there were some early rising students and teachers inside the Grand Hall.

Kade walked over to the Thunderbird table, sat down, and began to pile his plate with breakfast foods. "You're up early," someone spoke, sitting next to him. He looked up to see Mako had sit next to him.

Kade shrugged. "I had a weird dream," he told her. "Couldn't really go back to sleep. Plus I was hungry."

"Weird dream?" Mako repeated. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kade shrugged and shook his head. "It's okay. It's not of any importance," He lied, remembering how when he woke up that his ears were bleeding. "Why are you up early?"

"I'm always up early," Mako easily answered, piling her plate with breakfast. "It's my nature." Kade nodded in understanding. As seven o'clock arrived, more students began to file into the Grand Hall for breakfast. Fifteen after, the rest of the students filed in. Miles and Finn entered, sitting next Kade and Mako, greeting their 'good mornings'. Breakfast was brough with idle chat to silent eating amongst all of the Ilvermorny students. Minutes late, the four house teachers were walking down their respective tables handing out this years' schedules.

Ainsley arrived at Kade and his friends. "Good morning Students," he greeted handing out their schedules. "Here are your schedules. Your first class begins at 8:30, and don't be late." Ainsley handed Kade his schedule. Kade took it and read it:

 **School Schedule:**

 **Monday/Thursday:  
** Breakfast - 6:00 am - 8:00 am  
Transfiguration - 8:30 am - 9:45 am  
Charms - 10:00am - 11:30 am  
Lunch - 11:30 am - 12:45 pm  
Potions - 1:00 pm – 3:30 pm  
Dinner - 6:00 pm - 7:30 pm

 **Tuesday/Friday** :

Breakfast - 6:00 am - 8:00 am  
American Magical History - 8:30 am - 9:45 am  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - 10:00am - 11:30 am  
Lunch - 11:30 am - 12:45 pm  
Herbology - 1:00 pm – 3:30 pm  
Dinner - 6:00 pm - 7:30 pm

 **Wednesday:**

Breakfast - 6:00 am - 8:00 am  
Transfiguration - 8:30 am - 9:45 am  
Astronomy - 10:00am - 11:30 am  
Lunch - 11:30 am - 12:45 pm  
Alchemy - 1:00 pm – 3:30 pm  
Dinner - 6:00 pm - 7:30 pm  
Astronomy (Astronomy Field) - 8:00 pm - 9:00 pm

 **Weekends are for Studies and Freetime.**

"Hmm, Interesting shedule," Finn commeneted, " Transfiguration is our first class ever. Charms, and then finally, Potions for two and half hours." Breakfast continued with idle chat and around eight o'clock, a bell rang. "What's that?" Finn asked looking round.

"A warning bell," Mako answered, standing to her feet. "We have thirty minutes to grab our things and get to our first class." She turned and began to leave.

"Well then," Miles said, standing to his feet and stretching. "I guess we should make like a tree... and uh...and uh..."

"Leaf," Kade finished for him with a smirk. Miles nodded and chuckled. "Come on smart guy." He wrapped an arm around Miles's shoulders and began to led him out of the Grand Hall with Finn snacking on an apple in tow. The students made their way back to their dormitories to grab their backpacks and the books and supplies they would need for that day.

Transfiguration class for the first years was on the third floor of the castle. Kade and his friends entered the class room. It was ordinary. One side of the room was lined with alcove shaped windows, bringing in the bright light. Two seated desks lined around the classroom, with the teacher's at the back of the room, next to chalkboards and small cupboards. The Professor of Transfiguration was staring out the window, drinking a hot cup of cofee. Once he heard the students filing in, he turned and walked over to his desk.

Kade and his friends entered the classroom and sat around the middle of the classroom. As Miles and Finn sat together at one desk, Kade sat next to Mako who smiled to herself when he sat down. Soon enough, the classroom was full of Thunderbirds and Pukwudgies. Once 8:30 rolled around, a bell once again rang. The students' chatter died out as their attention turned to the Transfiguration Professor.

"Welcome to Transfiguration!" the Professor greeted. "I am Professor Archer and I will be doing my best to teach you the magic of Transfiguration which is changing the form or appearance of an object into something else." He demonstrated by pulling out his wand and waved it towards an apple on his desk. The first years watched in awe as the apple transformed into a small red ball. "Now that may have looked pretty simple, but Transfiguration is a precise magic. The spells must be casted perfectly or they may not work properly," Archer explained and continued to lecture about Transfiguration while the first years took notes. At the end of the lecture and some light reading of their course book, the students were given a chance to do a little magic by turning a needle into a matchstick. No one had been successful in doing so.

For the next week of Illvermorny met Kade with interesting magical classes and schoolwork. All of it was interesting and new relatively new to Kade. He was loving it no matter how much school work was given. Every one of Kade's classes were interesting, even the most boring subject American Magical History. This class was taught by his Head of House, Professor Ainsley. He started by talking about when Witches and Wizards were looking for new land to live in and live in their own way. His voice was calming and Ainsley would try to put a fun spin on the history class because everyone knew that history was the most boring subject.

Herbology was a class taught in Greenhouses by Professor Helena Bonnet. She was a sweet teacher with a sweet voice. She started out by talking about what Herbology was, which was the study of magical plants and how this class was more of a hands on class. In this class, they were going to learn about all kinds of plants and Bonnet would have them tend to the plants and how they were going to be used in the wizarding world, which brings them to Potions. Another hands on class taught by Professor Isabella Esquirez who was of hispanic descent. She had a slight accent as she began to lecture the firsr years about Potions and how they are a great advantage to wizards and witches alike. They would go on to have a chance to mix their first potion their second class. Kade had a little trouble with his potion but scraped by with an Acceptable grade. Mixing ingredients made him a little anxious and nervous as he was afraid that he wasn't using the correct portions.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was another interesting class. This class was taught by young Professor, Joel Miles. Professor Miles was enthusiastic with his work. He wanted his students to be more than just involved into the class. Most of the students of the school thought Professor Miles was the coolest professor. Defensive and Offensive spells were going to be learned from this class, but that wasn't all. As the first years got older, their DADA class would become more difficult and dueling would be practiced. Another interesting spell learning class was Charms, taught by Chester Chadwick, who was another easy going professor. He spoke the first years, saying how Charms was different than Tranfiguration, that Charms were spells that alter an object without changing its essential nature. For examply, causing said object to dance or change color.

Astronomy was sort of a two part class, taught by Phyllis Portia. The first part of Astronomy class was taught inside the classrom. Astronomy was a branch of magic that studies stars and the movement of planets. It was more of a practical class. The second part of teaching was that at one night a week, the students would have an Astronomy class at night. Students would be observing the sky with their telescopes. But so far, Kade's favorite class had would turn out to be Alchemy. His first class was Wednesday, the third day of school.

Kade sped down to the first floor, running towards his Alchemy class, his heart pounding of anxiety thinking that he was going to be late. This would be the last class for today and he didn't really want to be late. Kade rushed through the first floor hallway and stopped at an open door. Calming himself, he entered the classroom. Kade was suddenly surprised. The classroom was in a courtyard of some sorts. It was outside. There was a large oak tree at the back where a couple of girls. A few boulders to the right where a couple of students chose to sit. There were some desks in the center.

There were only seven other students inside the courtyard; four boys and three girls. They all turned to him when he entered. Kade looked around at the other students noticing that they were all older and from other houses.

"Interesting," someone spoke. "I didn't think I was going to get any first years in this class." Kade turned towards the voice and surprised that it was the man who spoke up during the Sorting. "Please, take a seat," he told Kade who nodded and proceeded to sit in the middle of the courtyard classroom. He glanced around. There was also a door that lead back into the building leading to somewhere else that Kade couldn't see. He turned his attention towards the Professor. The man walked in front of his class where his desk sat, placing a satchel on it, and leaned on it.

"Good Afternoon Students," he greeted as he crossed his arms. "I am Professor Zach Osborn and I am your Alchemy teacher - "

"Wait," someone spoke up with a raised hand. "Aren't you the new Headmaster?" Professor Osborn gave a nod. "You can't teach a class and be headmaster, can you?"

Osborn smirked. "Well, being Headmaster, I believe I can teach a class," he told the boy who nodded. "And you are?"

"Roderick Olsen."

"Mister Olsen. As I was saying," Professor Osborn continued, "I will be your Alchemy Professor for this year. Now, What is Alchemy?" None of the students answered, glancing at one another. "Alchemy is a branch of magic and an ancient science concerned with the study of the composition, structure and magical properties of the four basic elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of substances." Kade dropped his mouth a little, barely understanding what the Professor just said. "It is thus intimately connected with Potion-making, chemistry and transformation magic. Alchemy also concerns philosophy; alchemical literature is dominated by mystical and metaphysical speculation. The science dates back to antiquity, although there were still wizards actively studying and practising it in the twentieth century. A less well known branch of Alchemy is Spagyric, or 'plant alchemy'. We will barely cover that subject, but cover it nonetheless." Everyone stared at the Professor, blan expression upon their faces. "Now, did anyone understand what I said?" Professor Osborn asked, looking around at his studnets. A couple of students raised their hands.

Osborn chuckled. "Alright, what are some of the basic elements?" he asked. A student raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Zoey Ashburn," she said. Osborn nodded for her to continue. "Fire, Air, Water, Nature, Earth."

"Yes, correct," Obsorn replied. "You will be learning magic based on those elements as well as transmutation such as turning oridinary objects into price-less gold or expanding one's life-force."

"Todd Brown; You mean, immortality?" A student blurted out with a raised hand. "Cool."

"One shouldn't think so," Osborn responded. "You may still be alive, but one doesn't stop ageing."

"Meaning what?" that same student asked.

"You'll get old," Zoey Ashburn spoke up. "And continue to get older along with your body, organs, and bones. The more you get older, the more frail you'll get."

"Agreed," Osborn spoke. "You wouldn't be as spry as you once was-"

"Unless one had the Goblet of Life."

Osborn's eyes snapped over to the student who spoke, as well as everyone else did. It was a girl dark flowing hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wasn't looking up as she wrote on some paper. When she did look up from the silence, she was surprised to see everyone looking at her.

"What is the Goblet of life?" Zoey Ashburn asked.

"There's no such thing," Todd Brown spoke up as others murmured. "That's just a myth!"

"It's a legend," the dark haired girl replied heatedly. "And Legends were once true, so is the Goblet of Life." She then turned to Zoey. "The Goblet of Life is a Large Goblet-like basin fill with immortality potion. Just one sip and you will become immortal and it also counter-acts aging. You'll never get old."

"If this thing really exists, where is it at?" Todd asked, crossing his arms.

"No one knows," she answered, suddenly looking at Professor Osborn. Kade noticed this. "Some believe it's somewhere unerground, possibly in the forrest nearyby or under this very school." The students began to murmur to one another.

"Yeah, right," Todd blurted out, "Professor, please continue the lecture."

"Why, thank you Mr. Brown for the permission to continue my class," Professor Osborn said, causing Todd to shrink a little. Kade turned to look at the dark wavy-haired girl, surprised to see her already looking at him. Kade quickly turned back to the professor. "Anyhow, Alchemy is a moderate to above average magic. It might be difficult for the younger audience," Osborn glancing over to Kade, who noticed, "but you should be able to just do your best." Osborn continued to lecture about Alchemy as the rest of the class took notes. Time passed by and the class was dismissed. Kade was gathering things, when someone barged into the classroom. It was a middle-aged man, with black wavy hair tinged with grey. He was followed by a grey German Sheppard. The man quickly ran over to Professor Osborn and whispered quickly into his ear. Kade watched as the two men exchanged quick words. And soon, the two men and the dog quickly left the classroom.

Kade looked around. None of the other students seemed to notice. He shrugged it off, finished gathering his things and headed off to lunch. He was sitting at the table when his friends joined him.

"Wow, Care of Magical Creatures is amazing!" Finn exclaimed, taking a seat across from Kade, Miles sat to his left while Mako sat to his right.

"It doesn't come close to Ancient Runes," Mako replied. "It's so intuitive and mind-challenging. How was Alchemy?" She turned to Kade.

"It was alrght," Kade answered, pouring himself some lemonade. "The Headmaster teached the class."

"What?! Can he do that?!" Miles asked.

"He's the headmaster, he can do what he wants," Finn replied, piling food onto his plate. Kade suddenly noticed the wavy-haired girl, sitting at the Horned Serpent table.

"Do any of you know what that girl is?" Kade asked his friends, pointing at the girl. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads. Another girl who was sitting next to Finn had overheard and soon gave the answer.

"That's Donatella Maroni. Her friends call her Donnie, I mean, if she had in friends," the girl next to Finn answered. "She's pretty weird if you ask me." She finished and then left the table.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Miles curiously inquired.

"She said something about a Goblet of life," Kade answered, leaning on the table. "It was just interesting."

"A Goblet of what?" Finn mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Mako rolled her eyes. "A Goblet of Life," she repeated. "It's a potion of immortality, basically. But it's just a legend."

"What is the legend about it?" Kade asked, interested.

Mako looked up at Kade who was intently looking at her. She lightly blushed. "It's just that a long time ago, a very gifted potions master used ancient ingredients to make this potion. He was ordered by a dark powerful wizard to create this potion because he wanted to become immortal. So this Life Potion was created, and not only did it make one immortal, but it would cure any injury or disease."

"Sounds a lot like the Holy Grail if you ask me," Finn spoke up.

"The what?!" Everyone said in unison.

"The holy grail," Finn repeated, "It's a bibblical story about a grail filled with life-giving solution. Only the woryth of heart will be able to find it and chose what to do with its contents."

"Similar stories," Miles commented.

"Or one in the same," Kade suggested, turning back to Mako. "Why do some people believe it's out there and hidden somewhere?" he asked her.

"Well, it is believed that the dark wizard never got to drink the potion as he was killed by his enemies," Mako began to explain. "So the Potions Master took it upon himself to hide the Goblet. He couldn't destroy it. It was one of his greatest creations. It was believed that he hid it somewhere deep into some mountains."

"Which mountains?" Kade asked, "This mountain?"

Mako shrugged. "No one knows," She answered. "That knowledge along with how to make that potion was lost through time." Soon, the bell rung and it was time to go back to class.

A few weeks passed with nothing very eventful. All of Kade's classes were mostly full of lectures and no magic. Potions and Herbology were the only classes that were hands on classes for the moment. Kade was actually very eager to use his wand, as well as every other first year student.

Kade walked into his next Alchemy class which was already filled with the other students. He sat down and began to pull out his textbook.

"Alright, Alright, wands out!" Professor Osborn blurted out as he had entered the classroom, dropping his bag onto his desk. Everyone stared at him. Osborn smirked. "You heard me. Wands out!" All of the students excited began to pull out their wands. "Simple elemental spells - " Osborn waved his wand four separate times and each time, an element bust out. First it was fire, then water, then earth, and finally air. "Some of these spells you will probably learn in Charms or Defense class, but I think learning these spells will help in more advanced elemental spells and such. Alright, open your books to chapter two, and start practicing wand movements. Now spread out, I don't want any of you hitting one another with your spells."

Everyone nodded and opened their textbooks. The students began to practice wand movements as Professor Osborn walked around and observed his students, stopping once in a while in correcting a student's wand movement. Kade decided to start with the wind spell which was with a twirl and thrust movement. One twirls the wand twice, and then thrusts forward with the incantation Ventus. Kade was facing a tree while preforming the wand movements, while thinking the word Ventus. He was really doing this nonchalantly, when he decided to do it in a serious way with precision when suddenly, a heavy, and loud gust of wind shot out from his wand and made the tree move. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to Kade in surprise. Kade himself was just as shocked.

"Very impressive, Mr. Lowell," Obsorn spoke as he walked up to Kade. "Was that your first spell?"

Kade nodded. "But I don't understand," he said with a furrowed brow, "I didn't speak any incantation."

Osborn smirked, and turned to the other students. "Can anyone tell us what happened?" he asked. "How was Kade able to preform magic without using his words?" The two fifth years, Adam Willems and Frida Haus, raised their hands. "Yes, Miss Haus."

"Nonverbal Magic," She said.

"Yes, that is correct." Osborn agreed.

"But isn't performing spells non-verbally difficult," Zoey Ashurn blurted out. "It requires a good deal of practice, concentration and mental discipline alone. How was he able to do it?"

"Depends on a couple of things," Osborn began to explain. "His wand, which I noticed is made of Alder wood, which is very best suited for non-verbal magic. Another thing could be because Kade himself is a powerful little wizard. If you recall, each house did call to him." All of the students looked at one another and then back to Kade who was looking at his wand and then towards the tree. "Well, we still have time, so if you want, go ahead and add the incantation to what spell you were working on."

The students continued to practice their choice of spells, some elements flying around the classroom. Kade continued with the wind spell, this time adding the incantion but for the first few tries, nothing happened. It must have been a fluke when Kade had performed the spell that first time. He was a little confused, but on his sixth try, his wand let out a small gust of wind. Kade was disappointed as the first time with was a large and loud gust of wind. He sighed heavily. He looked up to see Professor Osborn leaning against his desk, watching Kade practice.


End file.
